sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Two to Tangu
"Two to Tangu" is the twelfth episode of Sofia the First, which premiered on June 14, 2013. The episode includes a special guest appearance of Princess Jasmine. Plot Sofia, Amber and James, along with everyone from Royal Prep, visit Zandar in the Kingdom of Tangu. He tells everyone that they will be riding flying carpets to Tangu Peak for a big party. Sofia asks Amber if she would like to ride with her, but she seems hesitant and tries to make up excuses about why she shouldn't, until finally admitting that she's scared because it's not the same as riding in a flying coach and she's never ridden a Flying Carpet before. Sofia keeps pleading for her to give the carpet a try until she finally relents on the condition that if she doesn't like it they will take the coach back. With that settled, they get onboard but instantly have trouble controlling the carpet. It flies through a bunch of trees and a flock of flying horses before dropping the girls in front of a town. Sofia says they can ask someone for directions, in order to make it to the party, but Amber is less optimistic. The other kids are still on their way to the peak. Hildegard is not very impressed with the flying carpets, so Zandar has them perform tricks that only the carpets can do. While Hildegard admits that was fun, it wasn't awesome. James notices that Sofia and Amber aren't around, but Zandar assumes that they are exploring Tangu. Back in the town, Sofia is amazed by what she sees, but all Amber cares about is getting directions. A nearby fortune teller beckons them to come over so she can read their fortunes, and Sofia asks if she knows the way to Tangu Peak. After telling them how to get to the peak, she says there is a lot of running in their future, since their carpet just took off. The girls chase after it and end up at a carpet stall, but luckily their carpet shows itself so they don't have to search through all of them. However, it refuses to be caught, and even takes Amber's tiara which makes her finally lose her temper and get violent with the carpet. Eventually, Amber manages to catch it and get her tiara back, and the girls leave town. They eventually come across the Hanging Gardens, which the fortune teller mentioned as part of the directions, but instead of continuing towards the peak, the carpet crashes in through the gardens. While Amber tries to keep the still-unruly carpet under control, Sofia looks for a way out but can't seem to find one. Zandar is showing the group around and brings them to see the dancing elephants. Again, Hildegard is not impressed, until the elephants dance in the air on flying carpets, but it's still not awesome to her. But Zandar refuses to give up on truly impressing her. Sofia discovers a tunnel and looks around, but there's still no way out of the gardens. She now feels hopeless when suddenly her amulet begins to glow, summoning Princess Jasmine to help the two princesses. She shows Sofia and Amber the way out, but it is way up high and Sofia says they can't reach it since they can't control their carpet. Jasmine takes a look at the carpet and says it's wild. She explains that carpets are somewhat like horses, so like a wild horse, a wild carpet needs to be tamed before it will listen to someone. Also, if the carpet senses the rider is afraid, it won't trust the rider to tell it where to go. Jasmine sings about this, and taking Jasmine's advice, Sofia and Amber fearlessly work together to direct the carpet and are finally in control. Jasmine flies alongside on them on her own carpet and the three of them get out of the gardens. Sofia thanks Jasmine for rescuing them, but she says all she did was help them rescue themselves, before flying off through the desert while the girls wave goodbye. Zandar declares he's saved the best attraction for last, which is having everyone dance to exotic music, and Hildegard is finally impressed enough to consider it "awesome". James doesn't understand why out of everything they've done today, this is what she considers "awesome". Zandar explains that the only thing that would impress Hildegard is something she gets to take part in. Sofia and Amber finally reach the peak, but everyone is leaving, meaning the party's over. Sofia sadly apologizes to Amber for ruining the day for her, by making her go through all that trouble with the carpet, but Amber says she had a great day - they tamed a flying carpet, got to see the whole kingdom and met Jasmine. She also thanks Sofia for making her ride the carpet, so she could learn not to be scared of trying new things. After explaining to Zandar and James that they just got a little lost but had quite the adventure, Zandar says there's going to be a concert back at the palace. Sofia tells Amber they can take the coach to the palace if she wants, but Amber would rather take the carpet, and this time they enjoy the trip. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013